


人臣二十题

by NorthDeath



Series: 念以倾心 [54]
Category: Chinese History RPF
Genre: M/M, 问卷
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2020-11-28 02:49:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20959208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthDeath/pseuds/NorthDeath
Summary: 问卷出处：http://gujiuhuanci607.lofter.com/post/1ecc1c61_12b3d8a26





	人臣二十题

01.他的姓名和籍贯  
公姓赵氏，讳普，字则平。  
我公是幽州蓟县人，某神道碑只写“今为常山人也”是严重的自欺欺人，足见撰者非公知音也。  
九原何所恨，犹未灭匈奴。

02.他的入仕途径，他对这种途径满意吗？  
显德三年二月，周相范质荐公为滁州军事判官，与太祖遇合。  
风云道合一千年，当然满意。  
之前？托迹诸侯算什么入仕嘛，“常依托诸侯，三十五未谐释褐”，他自己说的。  
虽我代言，必公心声。

03.他的任职经历，这样的经历对他最终的性格都产生了怎样的影响？  
显德三年二月-六月 滁州军事判官  
显德三年六月-十月 渭州军事判官  
显德三年十月-四年五月 定（匡）国军节度推官  
显德四年五月-五年五月 义成军节度推官  
显德五年五月-六年七月 忠武军节度推官  
显德六年七月-七年（建隆元年）正月 归德军节度掌书记  
建隆元年正月-八月 枢密直学士  
建隆元年八月-三年十月 枢密副使  
建隆三年十月-乾德二年正月 枢密使  
乾德二年正月-开宝六年八月 宰相  
开宝六年八月-太平兴国二年三月 河阳三城节度使  
太平兴国二年三月-太平兴国六年九月 太子少保，后迁太保  
太平兴国六年九月-太平兴国八年十月 宰相  
太平兴国八年十月-端拱元年二月 武胜军节度使，雍熙四年徙山南东道节度使  
端拱元年二月-淳化元年正月 宰相  
淳化元年正月-淳化三年春 西京留守  
淳化三年春以太师致仕，七月薨。

赵公的仕履可是我精心收集的！  
认真抄了同年刘禹谟撰写的行状。  
对性格的影响？我不知道啊。我公“将相位高三十载”，有言皆为国，无日不忧民。他一直是这样做的：  
“兆民未安，思所泰之；四夷未附，思所来之。兵革未息，何以弭之；田畴多芜，何以辟之。贤人在野，我将进之；佞臣立朝，我将斥之。六气不和，灾眚荐至，愿避位以禳之；五刑未措，欺诈日生，请修德以厘之。”  
他是完人。

04.他经历了几个君主，都是个什么样的，他对这样的君主满意吗？  
太祖皇帝和太宗皇帝。  
周世宗？不存在的。我公才不是贰臣，他是贰臣的话太祖是什么×  
太祖大概是神吧。能让我公如此倾心的不可能是个凡人。  
太宗没什么不好的，就是跟我公不大般配。满意是不可能满意的，曾经沧海难为水，除却巫山不是云。  
终让东封礼，遂成南狩悲。

05.他有政敌吗？他在彼此的交锋中是胜利还是失败？  
卢崖相凑凑合合算一个吧。  
我公这么好，那些反对他的是什么妖魔鬼怪。  
当然是对面失败了，你以为“崖相”这种称呼是怎么来的？  
下死狱、投远方，非不幸也，亦宜也。  
之前？之前只是短暂的挫折……再说太祖皇帝为什么不久就晏驾了，因为他倒行逆施啊。

06.他有什么业余爱好吗？  
我公喜读书，好字画，善抚琴，能自度曲。  
他还喜欢收藏名酒，但从不强灌人，每宴劝至三而止。  
其雅素也又如此！

07.你最喜欢他的哪篇作品呢？为什么喜欢这篇？  
《班师疏》！  
我公拳拳忧君爱民之心，旧疏同伊训，遗章入禹谟！  
我觉得“念以倾心，皆曾执手。温存抚谕，不异家人”可好磕了。

08.他有哪些推崇的前人？  
我公慕唐太宗皇帝，曾买其骨，藏昭陵下。  
某人只是想学唐太宗，别的不学，就学瞎改史书，真是的×

09.后世对他有哪些正面或者反面的评价？  
说起来我不太喜欢某人的神道碑，把很多我想夸的话都抢完了……  
“有万石之周慎，孔光之谨密，管、葛之智略，房、杜之经纶，举而兼之，斯为全德。”  
反面评价？谁敢啊。  
寡学？老黄历了。忌克？他这么软。专权？干得漂亮。  
对太祖皇帝不忠？！太祖本人巨斧警告.jpg

10.你最喜欢哪个评价呢？  
“鼎铛尚有耳，汝不闻赵普吾之社稷臣乎！”  
我公这么好的人当然要护在手心里啦！  
什么你说我写诗吹过雷德骧？那是王禹偁干的，跟我公的小迷弟元之有什么关系！

11.他出生在什么时代？你对他有生不逢时的感叹吗？  
后梁龙德二年，五代乱世。  
我公不幸逢乱世，乱世有幸逢我公。

12.他自己有时运不齐的叹息吗？  
“吾本书生，偶逢昌运，受宠踰分，固当以身许国，私家之事，吾无预焉。”  
人人都有失意时，但只有弱者才会抱怨时运不齐。比如我×我公可是能够创造时运的强者啊。

13.他的死因，你觉得这样的死因对他是幸运还是不幸？  
病逝。  
像我公这么仙的人应该羽化飞升！而不是忙于俗务一生劳碌QAQ  
异物忽随黄石葬，晚年终负赤松游。

14.后世的地摊文学中他有哪些cp？  
也就是太祖皇帝和太宗皇帝了吧。  
你说“我公”算一个CP吗？我不敢啊。我×公是不可能的，我/公也够呛，我→公还差不多。  
商山副使偏垂泪，未报当年国士知。

15.其中你喜欢哪些cp呢？原因是什么，有相关史料佐证吗？  
太祖×我公。  
我公是整个大宋的财富，绝不是某一人可以独占的，勉勉强强用开国之君太祖皇帝代表一下的样子。  
因为我公自己喜欢呀。  
“朕与卿定祸乱以取天下，所创法度，子孙若能谨守，虽百世可也。”这什么绝美爱情我落泪辽。  
谒太祖之园陵，魂销弓剑。

16.你有哪些厌恶的cp呢？原因是什么，有哪些史料让你拒绝这对cp  
某个CP不是我不磕，实在是蒸煮太挫。各位老铁，我来给你们叨叨一下我们神功圣德文武皇帝是个什么货色。  
你看这个人，他学李世民。学李二不错，他倒是学好。李二改史他加戏，李二弑兄他吃饺。  
他怎么加戏的呢？  
淮南战争他没去，他说他去了。  
陈桥兵变他也没去，他又说他去了。  
雪夜定策他当然没去，他还是说他去了。别跟我说他可能去了，就算他去了，一句台词都没有，跟蹭烤肉吃的有什么区别？

他要只是给自己加戏我也就忍了，他还乱删我公的材料，这个真的是可忍孰不可忍！  
他哥去找我公无数次，他给删成两次。  
他哥给我公写了书信无数，他给删到一封。  
我公三十多年等身高的章奏疏表呢，这么一大摞，他把篇数删进了一只手！  
俗话说一个人的死亡有两次，第一次是物理上的死亡，第二次是记忆上的死亡。你们说他这是要干嘛，他要让我公再死一次嘛？！  
其实他想把他哥和我公那些腻腻歪歪的记载都删了我理解，真的。但他俩腻歪的同时也办正事儿呢，你这不是把孩子和洗澡水一起倒了吗？

对了他自己乱搞就算了，他还不听劝。我告儿他“公尝母仪天下官居宰相，不宜如此”，他让我滚蛋。  
他儿子跟他一个德性。  
李沆张齐贤你们俩傻哔凭什么不让我修《太祖实录》？我给胤普产过粮！我给赵相写过诗！让我见官家！让我见官家！  
啥，你说太宗皇帝对我有知遇之恩？emmmm你们知道把我公配享给他哥的人是谁吗？  
亲儿子都不站他的CP┓( ′?` )┏

17.关于他的地摊文学中有什么设定是你很喜欢的吗？  
喜欢我公在滁州小山村教书然后被太祖拎走指路的设定！感觉有一种跋山涉水访贤臣三顾茅庐式的快落！

18.关于他的地摊文学中有什么设定是你接受不能的吗？  
《建隆遗事》到底是哪个傻哔写了栽到我头上的？  
我怎么可能会写我公“以妇人取媚于禁中”！  
真要写我会把“人”改成“道”的谢谢。

19.当初入坑的契机是什么呢？  
看到我公正脸后被迷得死去活来，六旬老人风韵犹存。  
那年太宗皇帝要大家写《御戎策》，我觉得我话说得太直白了怕不是药丸，就写信向我公求教讨饶。  
从此感受到大丞相的温暖，就回不了头啦。

20.最后一题啦，对他说一句话吧。  
知怜是首夔。  
知我意，感君怜，此情须问天。


End file.
